Thirty Hope In Your Birthday
by Lele Bantet
Summary: Apa saja harapan - harapan Donghae di ulang tahun Leeteuk yang ketiga puluh? Want know? Let's check it! fanfic spesial ultah uri Teukie yang telat /banget!/ dipost. kangen aja. Brothership. Oneshoot.


Thirty Hope In Your Birthday

Cast : Leeteuk & Donghae

(Super Junior)

Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Little angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to them self, saya cuma pinjem.

_Leeteuk pov_

"Hyung!" Donghae berlari ke arahku. Astaga, mau apa dia larut malam seperti ini?

"sebentar lagi." Dia malah tersenyum lebar sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ah.. sepertinya aku paham^^ Lama kami terdiam menatap langit yang mendung, sampai beberapa menit kemudian…..

"Horeeee! \(^0^)/ tepat pukul 12 malam. Saengil chukkae, Teukie hyung!" teriaknya heboh. Aku tersenyum.

"Yang lain akan merayakannya besok. Tapi aku sengaja datang sekarang supaya jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan saengil chukkae untukmu."

Lagi – lagi aku tersenyum. Iya Donghae, iya.. kau orang pertama^^

"di ulang tahunmu yang ke 30 ini, aku memiliki 30 harapan untukmu." Ujarnya bersemangat. Dan yah… aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Tak ku sangka bocah ikan yang kekanakan bisa seromantis ini bahkan padaku.

"pertama, aku harap kau akan selalu sehat."

Belum selesai aku mencerna perkataannya, dia sudah menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya dengan antusias. "kedua, aku harap kau tetap sukses."

Kini dia mengeluarkan jari manisnya, "ketiga, aku harap kau makan dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk dan tertawa keras. Baiklah Donghae, baik, berharaplah sesukamu^^ apapun itu..

"empat, aku harap aku bisa tampan sepertimu."

Ahahah… Donghae-yya? Kau ini tampan. Apa yang kau cemaskan heh?

"lima, aku harap kau tidak akan berkeriput." Katanya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Yyakkk! Ishh.. dasar anak ini -_-

"enam, aku harap kau selalu tersenyum, hyung"

Okay.. baiklah. Park Jung Soo akan tersenyum selamanya.

"tujuh, aku harap semua orang juga selalu tersenyum padamu."

Dia menarik nafas sejenak. "delapan, aku harap kau memperhatikan kesehatanmu." Ujarnya getir.

"Sembilan, aku harap punggungmu tidak sakit lagi." Bulir – bulir kristal mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"sepuluh, aku harap kau tidak akan menangis lagi."

Aigo.. padahal dia sendiri tengah menangis saat ini.

"sebelas, aku harap kau jangan capek – capek lagi sekarang."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"dua belas, aku harap kau berhenti berpura – pura tegar. Tiga… belas…, aku harap kau mau jujur jika sedang sakit." Ujarnya semakin terisak. Namun kemudian dia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"empat belas, aku harap mimpi buruk takkan mengganggu tidurmu."

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Melihatmu disini adalah mimpi buruk bagiku, Hae-ahh. Aku merasa begitu kecewa pada diriku sendiri jika melihatmu. Tak bisakah kau pergi?

Rintik hujan perlahan turun, dan kemudian semaki deras. Bocah ikan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, men'death glare' langit yang coba mengguyur kami.

"lima belas, aku harap hujan ini berhenti."

Huh.. sepertinya dia benar – benar mulai kesal dengan langit.

"enam belas, aku harap takkan ada leader di dunia ini yang menandingimu."

Aku menatapnya penuh haru.

"tujuh belas, aku harap ELF takkan melupakanmu."

Aku menutup mata dan menautkan tanganku.

Amin. Semoga ELF benar – benar takkan melupakanku.

"delapan belas, aku harap Angels takkan meninggalkanmu."

Mereka malaikat – malaikat setia, Hae-ahh. Aku percaya mereka takkan meninggalkanku.

"Sembilan belas, aku harap samudera sapphire biru selalu menyertaimu."

Amin. Setidaknya aku takkan kesepian.

"Dua puluh, aku harap kau merindukan kami."

Yyyakkk! Lee Donghae! Harapan macam apa itu?! Aku sangat merindukan kalian kau tau?

"dua puluh satu, aku harap kau mau membangunkan kami semua besok pagi seperti dulu."

Mem.. bangun..kan? ta.. tapi… Donghae.. permintaan yang ini…

"dua puluh dua, aku harap kau mau memasak untuk kami."

Memasak hemm? Kau minta pada Ryeowook saja ya?

"dua puluh tiga, aku harap kau terus tersenyum menyemangati kami."

Keureom! Aku selalu menyemangati dan mendukung kalian apapun yang kalian lakukan.

"dua puluh empat, aku harap kau selalu bersama kami."

Bibirku terkunci rapat. Donghae, kau ingat kan kalau aku ini bukan member Super Junior lagi?

"dua puluh lima, aku harap kau selalu baik – baik saja."

Hei.. tenanglah. Nan gwenchana^^

Tak peduli aku member Super Junior atau bukan, aku baik – baik saja jika kalian baik – baik saja.

"dua puluh enam, aku harap kau mau memelukku sekarang." Ucapnya getir.

Air matanya turun lagi membasahi pipi. Tapi.. Donghae.. aku.. aku…

"dua puluh tujuh, aku harap kau mau menghapus air mataku saat ini." Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Arrgghhh! Ya Tuhan, betapa tidak bergunanya aku!

Aku bahkan tidak mampu menghapus air matanya.

"dua puluh delapan, aku harap kau mau kembali, hyung."

Cukup, Donghae! Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini!

Harapanmu sia – sia! Kau tau sendiri kan? Aku tetap tak bisa kembali betapapun aku menginginkannya. Kapan kau bisa mengerti semua ini?!

"dua puluh sembilan, aku harap ini semua hanya mimpi, hyung."

BRUKKK!

Dia jatuh berlutut di sampingku. Tepatnya di samping 'nisan' ku.

Tangisnya meledak. Dia memukul – mukul dadanya yang terus terasa semakin sesak.

"ini mimpi! Ini semua mimpi kan, hyung?! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kami seperti ini?!" jeritnya frustasi.

Angin malam berhembus kasar. Menghapus setiap jejak air mata di wajah pucatnya. Dia pun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang kian menderu.

"tiga puluh, ucapkanlah sebuah harapan. Lalu aku harap harapanmu itu akan menjadi nyata." Katanya dengan bibir bergetar.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Dengarkan hyung baik – baik, Lee Donghae.

Harapanku yang ke tiga puluh di hari ulang tahunku ini adalah aku harap kau berhenti jatuh terpuruk hanya karena kepergianku.

Aku tak ingin melihatmu begini. Kau tau kan aku ini pengganti appa mu?

Aku ingin melihatmu melanjutkan hidup dengan bersemangat. Teruslah menjadi Lee Donghae Super Junior yang kekanakan dan ceria.

Jangan bersedih lagi, otte? Ingat, ini kan hari ulang tahunku.

Aku mencintai kalian semua kau tau?

Kalian semua –Super Junior dan ELF-

-FIN-

Review? *Bekicot eyes*


End file.
